1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to LCD, and more particularly, to a backlight module and display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the population of the display devices, the demands for the functions of the components in the display device are more restricted.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing a cross-section view of a convention edge-lit light emitting diode (LED) backlight module. The LED backlight module comprises a front bezel 11 and a frame 12.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a diagram showing the front bezel 11 shown in FIG. 1. In order to fix the front bezel 11 and the frame 12, conventionally, the shape of each side frame 111 of the front bezel 11 is designed as the reversed “L” shape. In this way, each side frame 111 can be fixed with the frame 12 through screws (not shown).
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned fixing mechanism has some problems. First of all, the side frame 111 of the front bezel 11 need to be manufactured through a pressing process to form the reversed “L” shapes. This manufacturing process is complicated and costs much because it needs a lot of metals. Furthermore, the side frames 111 needs to be fixed by humans. This also raises the costs. In addition, the curved front bezel 11 occupies the space of the backlight module, and this is not good for a narrow-side-frame design.
Therefore, a solution is needed to solve the above-mentioned problem.